BABY!
by soo-iceu
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan Sehun (anak sma yang kekanakan yang masih kelas 2) pada ANAK BAYI YANG TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DI PINTU RUMAH KECILNYA? ! ? / EXO ft. f(x). Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung/Krystal, Choi Jinri/Sulli. Azzahra Park (si bayi). Tag: KaiHun, SuStal (friendship!) . Humor gagal! RnR? Ada sedikit pemberitahuan hehe.
1. Chapter 1

―εϊз―

BABY!

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Main Cast: Oh Sehun

Other(s): Kim Jongin, Jung Krystal, Choi Jinri, Azzahra Park

Main Pairing: (none, tp kalo mau diadain ya kaihun sustal slight kailli hunstal, tapi nggak romance)

Warning! AU!School life, FRIENDSHIP FIC! Absurd, bahasa baku featuring non-baku & empat el empat y, plot kampungan, upay, begitu.

Lenght: chaptered! [1/?]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Sehun mendengus kesal. Suara gedoran pintu rumah kecilnya sejak beberapa menit lalu benar-benar mengganggu minggu paginya. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan semangkuk sereal dengan susu paginya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya (walaupun nggak bulat).

"BUSET! BAYI SIAPA NIH?!"

Bayi bergender perempuan itu gak nangis sama sekali. Bayi itu malah natap Sehun woles terus membuka mulutnya dan berkata 'mamamamamama' 'cacacacaca' 'tatatatatata' sambil ngegoyang-goyangin tangannya keatas kebawah. Terus tangannya mukul-mukul lantai. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Bayi bermata gede itu datang dari manasih?

Sehun menoleh ke kanan kiri jalan apartemennya. Nggak ada orang sama sekali. Tiba-tiba mata Sehun mendapati secarik kertas didalam kantong baju pink yang dipakai si bayi. Langsung saja ia ambil dan ia baca surat itu.

_Halo, Asalamu 'alaikum. Siapapun yang menerima surat ini, gue bakal sangat berterimakasih sama loe l03 lO3 p4dA eanK ber5edIA M3R4\/\/Adh B4yyiE ini3. Namanya Azzahra Park, blasteran Indonesia/Korea. Agamanya Islam, umurnya satu tahun Oktober 24 nanti. Kalau umurnya udah delapan tahun, tolong suruh dia Shalat ya. Makasih._

_Salam, kakaknya Azzahra_

_Ps: kLlo W 4Da K3zeMPatAN ke sini lagi, pas dia umur 10 tahun gue ambil lagi._

"WANJIR KAKAK MACAM APA LO MENINGGALKAN BAYI BEGINI DIDEPAN RUMAH ORANG !" Sehun berteriak sendiri. Setelah ia berteriak, si bayi malah ikut berteriak dengan lucunya 'aaaaaa'. Sehun menatap frustasi bayi itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Someone, help Sehun now!

―εϊз―

**to be continued****ㅡ****.**

Haloooohayyy! Kubawakan sepenggal cerita untukmu kawan. Ada yang bersedia mem fav dan follow ini?

Cerita ini berasal dari adekku yang masih delapan bulan yang suka tereak2. Dan jadilah fiksi ini. Fiksi ini tidak mengandung romance, paling skinship yang menjerumus ke romance /BODO APA BEDANYA TAAAAT/

Berapa review untuk prolog yang satu ini? Semakin banyak review dan fav, semakin cepat juga kulanjutkan ff ini. Gomawoo:3

Ohiya, kalo misalnya fic yg satu ini peminatnya dikit, aku fix maksimal jarang post kaihun dan fokus ke bap topp dogg dan got7 juga bangtan. Mwah

xoxo, soo-iceu。


	2. Chapter 2

―εϊз―

BABY!

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Main Cast: Oh Sehun

Other(s): Kim Jongin, Jung Krystal, Choi Jinri, Azzahra Park

Main Pairing: (none, tp kalo mau diadain ya kaihun sustal slight kailli hunstal, tapi nggak romance)

Warning! AU!School life, FRIENDSHIP FIC! Absurd, bahasa baku featuring non-baku & empat el empat ye, plot kampungan, upay, begitu.

Lenght: chaptered! [2/?]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Eomma aku harus bagaimana?!" Ujar Sehun frustasi. Sejujurnya, ia cukup bersyukur karena bayi perempuan kecil ini sangat kalem, yang artinya ia tidak rewel. Sudah dua jam lamanya, si bayi hanya bermain-main dengan mainan lama milik Sehun. Setidaknya si bayi tidak menyusahkan Sehun.

"Mana eomma tahu. Telpon polisi kek apa kek."

"Kakaknya mah udah di Indonesia kalopun nelpon polisi percuma kelesh."

Sehun bisa mendengar helaan nafas ibunya dari line telepon. "Eomma gak mungkin ngerawat bayi itu. Kamu aja yang rawat, ganti-gantian sama Kryssie atau Jongin. Bisa kan? Ada Jinri juga."

Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Yang benar saja ia mengandalkan ketiga teman seperidiotannya?! Bisa-bisa bayi kecil itu rewel dan akan mengganggu Sehun.

"Baiklah eomma baiklah bye."

Sehun langsung menutup line teleponnya. Dan segera mengetik pesan untuk dikirim pada ketiga temannya itu.

To:

- Jongeen K3C3b0nkk Anyut

- Kryss J30ng n4x l4yaN9aAn

- Seollri n4x mMaM4ch

\/\/0ieYy K4LiANn! K3ro3mahKU s4i키 요(ki yo). Gue butuh kalian skrg. Terutama Kryssie~

SEKARANG TITIK!

Setelah terkirim, Sehun menatap bayi perempuan itu dengan tatapan 'gue dikutuk apa'. Bayi itu sibuk memasukan balok plastik milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Sehun heran, bayi lucu ini kenapa ditinggalkan begitu saja didepan rumahnya?

"Cacacaca"

"Iya caca, caca mau minum?" Ujar Sehun, pura-pura bertanya. Ajaibnya, bayi itu mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menggerakan kedua tangannya diudara.

Sehun dengan instingnya mengambilkan air putih didalam gelas plastik dan meminumkannya pada bayi itu. Dan bayi kecil itu bisa meminumnya walaupun masih tumpah-tumpah. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Bayi itu sangat pintar juga cantik. Orang tua bayi ini pasti menyesal membiarkannya di Korea.

"SEHOOONN AIM KOMINGG~!"

Sehun tersenyum dan segera membukakan pintu untuk perempuan cantik bernama asli Soojung itu.

"Soojungaa!"

"Ih sehun, dibilangin panggil gue krystal aja! Kenapa sih manggil? Gue belom mandi tau. Dan gue sengaja bawa baju."

"Wakakak maap. Yaudah sono lo mandi dulu sebelom jongin dateng."

"Yoeh."

Krystal masuk kerumah Sehun dengan adem anyem. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tatatata dari ruang tv sehun.

"ANJIR SEHUN! ANAK SIAPAA NIH?!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Gue gak percaya pasti lo ngehamilin orang! Yakan?! Mana istri lo?!" Cerocos sulli yang datang beberapa menit sesudah krystal masuk kamar mandi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "kampret. Lo kok gapercaya gue sih? Mana lagi nih si jongin?!"

"Indonesia sama korsel jauhnya banget-bangetan! Kurang kerjaan amat keles kakak bayi ini jauh2 ke korsel cuma buat naroh bayi."

Kriek. Mereka berdua mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sulli maupun sehun langsung noleh ke pintu. Mendapati jongin yang masih keringetan dan terlihat letih.

"JONGINN! TAU GAK?! SEHUN NGEHAMILIN ANAK ORANG! LIAT TUH ADA BAYI!" Sulli berlari menghampiri jongin dan menunjuk-nunjuk bayi yang lagi ketawa-ketiwi nonton masha and the bear.

"Hah?!" Tanggap jongin gak ngerti.

"Yaelah lu gapercaya?! Nih buktinya! Walau tulisan tangan, tetep aja bentuk komputer. Dia pasti belajar bahasa korea lewat gugel."

Sulli memandangi sehun sinis, masih dalam pendiriannya. Sedangkan jongin yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya berjalan menghampiri kipas terdekat. Panas breh.

"Sori ye hun gue telat. Habis latihan basket gue."

"Ye gapapa."

"Papapapapa"

Si azzahra itu mulai bergumam lagi. Tapi kali ini dia merangkak dan memegangi kaki jongin, berusaha berdiri. "Papapapa"

"Ngek. Bayi siape nih hun?"

"BAYI NYA SEHUN, JONG! DIA NGEHAMILIN ANAK ORANG!"

"BACOT YEE. Kagak itu bukan bayi gua. Jong lu baca aja suratnya."

Sehun memberikan secarik kertas itu pada jongin. Jongin langsung membacanya. "Ah begitu."

"Jongin! Kok lo gak excited sih?!" Protes sulli.

Tak lama, krystal keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang lengkap juga handuk yang menggulung rambutnya dan langsung duduk disebelah sulli.

"Gak lah. Masalah begini mah udah mainstream kali. Ibu gue kan juga diginiin kemarin."

"Sumpah apa?"

"Iyap."

"Jong, lo aja deh yang ngerawat. Gue kan tinggal sendiri. Gapernah punya adek bayi juga. Please?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Enak aja. Ogah gua. Bayi itu berisik."

"Tapi kan lo suka anak kecil!"

"Anak kecil yang gimana dulu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Sebenernya gue ngumpulin kalian semua disini buat ngasih tau saran emak gue tentang bayi ini."

"Apa?"

"Emak gue bilang kita urus bareng-bareng. Setiap dua hari gitu giliran."

"Yang bener aja hun?" Kata sulli melongo. Sehun melotot pada sulli. Tuh cewek emang ngeselin parah.

"Gue beneran keles. Ngapain boongan."

"Duh yaudah kalian ngomongin ginian tapi singkirin bayi ini dulu dari kaki gue gimana gue mau duduk gue pegel keles."

sehun langsung narik si bayi dan naruh dipangkuannya, sedangkan jongin langsung duduk disebelah sehun. Mepet-mepet lagi. Dasar modus.

"Jongin setuju ga?" Tanya krystal. Jongin ngangguk-angguk aja.

"Setuju. Lagian sehun kan emang tinggal sendiri. Dia sekolah gimana? Masa mau bawa-bawa bayi."

Krystal dan sulli ngangguk-angguk. "Okelah gue setuju kalo gitu."

"Sumpah kalian?!"

"Iya hun."

"Makasih! Berhubung hari ini sama besok masih libur, jadi gue yang megang. Senin selasa siapa yang mau megang?"

"Sulli deh." Kata sulli.

"fine sulli! Rabu kamis?"

"Krystal!" Kata krystal. Sehun mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya melotot. "Jongin megang jumat doang dong?! Duh gaenak amat sih!"

Jongin menggeleng. "Jumat sabtu minggu gue nginep deh dirumah lo bantuin elo hun."

"Eh beneran?"

Jongin ngangguk. "Iya beneran."

"Modus amat sih lo jong." Desis krystal disambut kekehan jongin. "Kenapa sih iri aja. Makanya tembak sonoh minho."

"Yekeles gue nembak dia duluan. Gengsi bro!" kata krystal dibalas ketawaan jongin dan pipi merah sehun.

"Mamammamamaaaa"

"Apa sih zahraa?"

"Mamamama huaaaaaa."

Tiba-tiba si bayi ini nangis. Bikin sehun serta ketiga temannya panik. Mereka ga pengalaman bro. Masih sma juga.

"Gue mesti apa?!" Panik sehun.

"Dia aus kali!" Ujar krystal. Sehun langsung paham dan ngambil air putih digelas kecil. Baru aja sulli mau ngomelin sehun tentang 'kenapa bayi dikasih gelas bukan botol', tapi ternyata bayi itu juga pinter minum pake gelas.

"Gue bersyukur bayi ini pinter parah." Gumam sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung azzahra karena azzahra keselek.

well, mereka berempat tambah azzahra hanya mengobrol saja sampe sore. Biasanya, krystal dan sulli akan ngabisin cemilan dilemari makanan sehun dan jongin tidur diruang tv.

Kalian tau apa yang ada dibenak azzahra?

'Wah mama dan papaku banyak' benak azzahra sambil tepuk tangan.

Hng.

**tbc lagi.**

Maap gajee:( reviewnya lumayan banyak hhehe ini balasan reviewnyaa~

YukinaChanS17 » haloo iyanih feels exo ku melayang dan lagi reviewsnya menurun bikin aku galau setengah mampus. Ini udah di apdet, review lagi ya~ tungguin aja ff kaihunku yang lain hehe^^

Monolily » iya random emang hiq ini udah dilanjut! Review lagi yaa makasihh banyak lohh~

Yeon-Sso » hahaha makasih loh udah suka f(x) nyempil disini lololol gajanji deh my taehyung masuk sini bc it'll be full with home scene (?) Apaan sih pokoknya scene dirumah doang hahahaha -' ini udah apdet review lagi yaaa

Afranabilah19 » iya itu baru prolog. Ini udah dilanjut. Udah kilat belom? Btw maap kalo lanjutannya ngebosenin hiks hiks :( review lagi ya gomawoooo

Urikaihun » wkwkwk aku gak masukin empat el empat ye lagi di chapter selanjutnya karena ada yang gasuka hahahahahaaw ini udah di apdet, review lagi yaa maap kalo apdetannya gak sesuai keinginan:(

xohunaa » nih udah dilanjut hahaha review lagi yaaa

Byunpies » nguq betul sekali Azzahra itu nama adekku lolol dikasih marga park karena waktu dia umur 5 bulan wajahnya rada2 park bom gitu /padahal marganya park bom itu lee/ yaudah lahya/ iya aku jahat hahahahahaha /? Wah kita sama sama suka jinv yaaa huehehehe tunggu aja fic jinv dan kaihunku yang lainnya huahaha makasih udah review. Review lagi ya? Kedip/?

L (guest) » iya makasih sarannya. Suyanq gabakal masukin empat el empat ye lagi disini. Review lagi ya

Jameela (guest) » haha soalnya kan itu di korea sedangkan azzahranya islam buat ngingetin sehun aja sih lolol review lagi yaa

Guest (guest) » iya ini udh ditambah hehe review lagi yaa

Dylarwey gembel (guest) » emangnya ini bikin ngakak?:( menurutku ini membosankan. Ini udah di apdet, review lagi yaaa

Btw suyanq emang gapernah bales lewat pm karena males huahaha kecuali kalo ada yang menarik gt baru dibales lewat pm. Hehe

Udah, review lagi? :3

xoxo, sooiceu。


End file.
